Roa
| Afbeelding = 250px | geboorte = | thuiswereld = | vader = | moeder = | getrouwdmet = Lwyll | kinderen = | sterfte = | titel = | bijnaam = | functie = Zakenman Ex-Smokkelaar | species = Mens | geslacht = Man | lengte = | haarkleur = | oogkleur = | wapen = | vervoer = Lwyll | affiliatie = }} Roa was een ex-smokkelaar en mentor van Han Solo die later een zakenman werd in de Corporate Sector. Biografie Roa leek als het ware geboren om een smokkelaar te worden, omdat hij niet alleen goed was in wat hij deed, maar het ook nog eens graag uitvoerde. Zelfs tijdens de Galactic Republic koos Roa ervoor om illegaal te werk te gaan, terwijl het toen makkelijker was om legaal aan de bak te geraken. Roa was een van de eerste smokkelaars die het record van de Kessel Run scherper stelde. Hij vloog in de buurt van The Maw en werd hiervoor bewierookt, al zag hij zelf hiervan het nut niet in. Roa verbleef op Nar Shaddaa waar hij zijn kennis gebruikte om jonge smokkelaars raad te geven. Toen Roa echter de aantrekkelijke Lwyll ontmoette, wist hij dat zijn leven zou veranderen. Lwyll had een hoge levensstandaard, dus moest Roa haar kunnen onderhouden. Daarom zocht hij naar enkele lucratieve missies. Mako Spince raadde hem aan om samen te werken met Han Solo, een jonge smokkelaar die bevriend was met een Wookiee. Roa vloog de Kessel Run wat voor Solo en Chewbacca hun eerste maal was. De Credits bleken navenant te zijn. Toch bleek Lwyll moeilijk te krijgen voor Roa. Hij wilde haar voor zichzelf houden en Lwyll wilde dat Roa zou stoppen met smokkelen omdat ze vreesde dat hij vroeg of laat zou sterven. Hun romance kwam bijna ten einde toen Roa crashte tijdens de Battle of Nar Shaddaa. Zijn schip, de Lwyll werd vernietigd, maar hij kon worden gered. Roa besloot om Lwyll ten huwelijk te vragen, wat ook gebeurde. Om Lwyull te plezieren nam Roa een risico en nam hij afscheid van Han en Chewie. Hij paste zijn schepen aan zodat ze geschikt waren om als legitieme transports te fungeren. Het duurde een tijdje alvorens Roa zich kon aanpassen, maar het lukte en hij realiseerde zich dat hij best goed zijn brood kon verdienen met legaal werk. In 2 BBY waren Roa en Lwyll uitgeweken naar de Corporate Sector waar ze hun bedrijf konden uitbouwen met 24 Bulk Freighters. Het bedrijf was het vijfde grootste transportbedrijf in hun regio en Roa deed beroep op enkele experts om hem te helpen op het gebied van tarieven. Roa ontmoette Han Solo toevallig toen Solo en Fiolla een passage van Roonadan naar Ammuud zochten. Roa vertelde dat hij nu legaal werkte en Solo loog dat hij nu een bedrijf bezat Han Solo Associates, Limited. Ze haalden herinneringen op over ex-smokkelaars en Roa besloot dat hij blij was dat hij het smokkelen vaarwel had gezegd. Het wederzien met Solo deed Roa beseffen dat hij niet meer van de jongste was, maar zijn huwelijk met Lwyll maakte alles goed. Bron *Han Solo's Revenge *Han Solo and the Corporate Sector Sourcebook *The Hutt Gambit *The New Jedi Order Sourcebook *The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia category: Mensen category: Smokkelaars